1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to application program management and in particular to application program management based computing system resources.
2. Background Information
In a typical computing environment, a computing system includes an operation system which manages computing resources (e.g., processor, memory, storage, communication bandwidth) and execution of various processes such as application programs. When running certain applications, the operating system may come under pressure from other applications that want to use resources in the computing system.
The usual result is that as the operating system attempts to manage execution of all applications given available resources, execution speed of the applications degrades. The computing system processor is loaded and the memory is swapped to a disk. If there is an application running that needs to process information by a certain time, then that application may not be able to satisfy such timing requirements. An example is an instant messaging system which may be in the midst of facilitating an important communication and the slow response time negatively impacts real-time performance of such a system.
An approach that is most commonly used to address such problems is to improve the computing system by replacing or upgrading the system or adding more computing resources. This can be costly and once the application programs manage to use the new resources the original problem re-occurs. Such approaches do not provide real-time solutions and require human intervention.